Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chickaletta, Cali and Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 3, 2015 October 13, 2015 December 4, 2015 December 8, 2015 December 11, 2015 January 6, 2016 | overall = 91 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition" | next = "Pups Save a Pizza"}} "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea" is the second segment of the 23rd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ahoy! That's the greeting from Cap'n Turbot's new diving bell software Seabee. The Cap'n is about to test it out in an underwater adventure when Chickaletta, Cali and a seagull beat him to it. All the animal activity on the control panel drives the diving bell to the bottom of the bay. Time to call the PAW Patrol! And Zuma's submarine manages to get close enough to hook the bell, the giant sea slug decides it's time to play keep away. Ryder and Zuma have to trick her to get the bell back to the surface. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Cali *Seagulls *Giant sea slug *Seabee (debut) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) The episode begins in a nice day in Adventure Bay. Alex Porter and Julius Goodway are running around, Cali is woken by a seagull, and Mayor Goodway is enjoying a "Super Seaside Stroll." A monotone voice calls out "Ahoy" repeatedly, which confuses her as she tries to return the greeting. Cap'n Turbot is found inside his diving bell, and it is revealed that his new software (for the bell), is the voice's owner. Mayor Goodway meanwhile approaches the diving bell as Cap'n Turbot opens the hatch and explains the event. He asks Seabee to greet Mayor Goodway directly, which it does with compliments. Mayor Goodway is flattered and distracted while Chickaletta jumps out of her purse. Chickaletta goes over to an open bag of chips, but before she can begin pecking at it, a seagull takes it and flies away. Chase is seen sniffing around and he comes across a pull toy. Nearby, Zuma hears of this discovery and comes over to play against Chase. Marshall and Rubble soon join them and take opposite teams (Rubble with Chase, Marshall with Zuma). Back at the beach, Cali passes by and starts attacking the seagull. While the mayor and Cap'n Turbot continue discussing the diving bell, the chips end up being thrown into the vehicle. Chickaletta jumps onboard, and the seagull lands in the frame of the open hatch. Cali jumps at the seagull and lands on a control panel within the bell, causing it to set up and deploy itself into the water. Cap'n Turbot and Mayor Goodway notice and worry for the animals and bell. Inside the submerged diving bell, some chips fall from the bag onto a section of the controls. Chickaletta pecks at them, inadvertently hitting buttons and resultantly causing the bell to uncontrolledly plunge further. Cap'n Turbot uses an app on his phone to monitor the animals and figures his bell will not be able to resurface, while the mayor fears for Chickaletta. In the Lookout's observatory, Ryder fixes the large screen's control panel. He soon receives a call from Cap'n Turbot, but before the captain can elaborate on his problem, Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway. Asking the captain to hold, Ryder accepts the mayor's call and both her and Cap'n Turbot tell him about the situation. Ryder tells them not to worry and summons the pups. The pups' game of tug-of-war is interrupted and Marshall is the last to let go of the toy, so consequently he is sent flying through the air. He passes Skye and goes until the rope gets wrapped around the top of a bridge post, then is flung back toward the elevator. Up top, Ryder debriefs everyone and selects Zuma to use his submarine to bring the diving bell back to the surface, and Marshall to administer medical treatment to the animals if necessary. The three head out to meet Cap'n Turbot and Mayor Goodway at the dock, with Ryder using his ATV in hovercraft mode to cross the bay with Zuma. Soon after arrival, Ryder asks how the animals are doing. Cap'n Turbot shows him (as well as a pushy Mayor Goodway), with his phone. Shown on screen, Cali continues to chase the seagull and Chickaletta continues to push buttons – giving Seabee contradictory and confusing commands. In the meantime, Cali also moves a few controls, and causes the diving bell to crash into a rock and break off an exterior handle. The bell is eventually made to spin, which makes Mayor Goodway dizzy watching the screen. Marshall arrives and pulls out an ice pack for the mayor. Continuing watching the screen, a giant eye appears beyond the window of the diving bell. Ryder then quickly gets Zuma to transform his hovercraft into the submarine. Ryder joins him, and they descend. They soon find the sea slug by the diving bell, which is then attracted to the submarine. As Zuma and Ryder try to get by, they are pinned down by the playful sea slug. They manage to escape using full throttle force, but before Zuma can deploy his claw and grab the diving bell, the sea slug knocks it away. Seeing it as a challenge, Zuma rushes over to the bell, but the slug sits atop it. With the slug being too heavy to move the diving bell, the claw arm is used to tickle the slug's underside. When the sea slug finally lifts up enough, Zuma and Ryder quickly grab and yank the diving bell away from it and ascend to the surface of the bay. Back on the dock, Cap'n Turbot is pleased his diving bell has been recovered. He uses his phone to check how the animals are doing, and Mayor Goodway is so relieved that Chickaletta is safe that she almost falls over (though Marshall pushes a box behind the mayor to catch her). Cap'n Turbot controls the hoist to lift the diving bell back up to the dock, but it fails to do so without the diving bell's top handle. Before the captain can ask Seabee to tilt (so that another handle can be used), the animals activate Seabee's sleep setting. Rocky is then called in to attach the hoist's claw to the far handle. Unable to do so from the dock, Rocky steps onto the bell and succeeds. Before he can manage to get off, however, Rocky is thrown into the water by the opening hatch. All of the animals exit safely, and Mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot thank and tightly hug Ryder simultaneously. He reminds to yelp for help if needed, but advises them not to do so at the same time in the future. *Use his submarine to retrieve the diving bell and bring it up to the surface. *Be on hand (as an EMT) to help the animals if they are disoriented after their venture. *Attach the docking claw to the rear handle of the diving bell. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Pups Make a Splash DVD.jpg|link=Pups Make a Splash (DVD)|''Pups Make a Splash'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tous à l'eau ! DVD.jpg|link=Tous à l'eau !|''Tous à l'eau !'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura|''Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura'' PAW Patrol Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence og andre eventyr DVD.png|link=The Snowy Snowboard Competition|''Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S2) Category:Cali needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Seagulls need rescuing Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S2) Category:Water Episodes Category:2015 Episodes